


Stay With Me

by Envy_The_Homunculus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Experiment, Gen, bit happier this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/Envy_The_Homunculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, in reality, they were all she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinil/gifts).



> Yeah. I experimented with no dialogue here. And I really tried to emphasize the strength of the Trio's relationship here. Pls tell me how I did... K?

Mikasa clung to them because they were all she had left. After her parents had left her, she clung to a new family that could never quite replace the old one, though not for lack of trying. And she was happy or as close as she could get after her parents had left.

The times that the blond boy with the book had read to her and the boy she had to thank for everything were still some of the best and most untainted memories she carried so unwillingly most of the time. The dreams they shared with her of a shimmering sea beyond the walls entranced her, and they kept her somewhat together.

And then her new family had fractured, split at the seams, all the pieces falling out and tumbling into the dark places that still scared her. The woman who had been so kind, so close to helping, had been scattered, slit, and scavenged by crows that circled overhead. The boy who had been so brave, so kind, had been lost for the longest time, slowly drawn back to something like himself by the blond boy and her. And the doctor, he had fled so long ago, and she had never seen him again.

The dream wasn’t fed all that time. But it survived.

The blond boy had stopped reading a long time ago, but he still stayed. It was greatly appreciated, though she sometimes thought he never really realized how appreciated. And the boy she owed everything was always there. They both were.

Inseperable. That’s what she thought. And then the seams had torn again. And a piece had escaped, rolling so far away she thought it irretrievable. She sought the company of the one person she knew could empathize. The blond boy spoke to her with conviction, and his eyes gleamed a hard blue as he hugged her close, just so that they would feel better.

And she was so very grateful in that moment. And hopeful that the seams could seal themselves.

They did, eventually. They got the boy they owed so much to back, and life moved on. They kept chasing their dreams, and she followed.

Because really… they were her dreams too.


End file.
